<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there's something in the light by emilia_kaisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743043">there's something in the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa'>emilia_kaisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, EurovisionSongChallenge, I Tried, Not Beta Read, belgium - Freeform, wake up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I wake up every night<br/>I can't find anyone to pray<br/>Somewhere in the light<br/>Changing all up</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eurovision Song Challenge [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there's something in the light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song: relationship<br/>Me: CHARACTER STUDY</p>
<p>Inspired by 'Wake up' by Eliot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I wake up every night</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't find anyone to pray</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Somewhere in the light</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Changing all up</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes she wishes things were different. Sometimes, when she sits awake at nights, staring at the cold white walls, she lets herself wonder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she could change the past, would she do that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was there ever any chance, for her not to end up like that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A queen, loved and worshipped. Carved in the history and utterly alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll wait for the sign</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I can't find anyone to stay</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But there's something in the light</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Saving our lives</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes she can’t help but imagine what could be if things didn’t get so messy and complicated and painful, if she have stayed in Canada. Then, maybe she would have learned how to be careless and young and not feel that nagging pressure of million eyes watching her so closely she didn’t feel like herself, sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How does it feel, to be free? She doesn’t really remember. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She feels older than she is, and older than she looks like. When she glances into the mirror and sees someone who keeps on lying to the world and to herself about what she wants and needs, about what she feels. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don't want your lies, I need truth</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her reflection blinks at her, head tilted, as if challenging her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wake up.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>